


Denial

by Mikayuu_4ever



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, I Will Go Down With This Ship, My First Work in This Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-16 22:26:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15447183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikayuu_4ever/pseuds/Mikayuu_4ever
Summary: Pansy Parkinson can't handle that she lost Draco Malfoy to Hermione Granger.{An AU that takes place during their 7th year since Voldemort was defeated during their 6th year}





	1. Chapter 1

In the great hall Pansy Parkinson couldn't help but stare at the couple or rather more at _him_ , Draco Malfoy: the prince of Slytherin, heir to the malfoy fortune, sitting so close to _her_ , Hermione Granger: muggleborn witch, Gryffindor Princess, and the smartest witch of her age. They were sitting close so together that she was very sure nothing could tear the pair apart they were always together except when they had separate classes and even then, she couldn't get his attention! He would just listen to the proffessor and take notes if he needed to.

What made Granger so special? He had witches throwing themselves at him (Pansy herself was included in that of course) but he turned them all down! Just so he could be in a relationship with Granger. From where she was sitting with her fellow slytherins, she could see Draco, _her_ Draco whispering something in the head girl's ear causing her to playfully hit his shoulder while her cheeks tinged pink. A telltale sign that he made her blush. She could see plain as day the grin he gives her and watches as he kisses her hair.

Ugh! Disgusting. -She wishes that it was her instead of Granger that was by his side.-

The couple -A shudder goes down her spine at that- she notes seems to be in their world, not paying attention to the other students in the great hall, especially with inter-house unity being much more common now, whenever Granger moves even the slightest inch so does he. Does he know that he's doing it without realizing? How _in sync_ they seem to be? 

To make matters worse they were the 'IT' couple of Hogwarts! It should have been her and Draco as the popular couple! Not him and _Granger_. Pansy tried to concentrate on the food that was on her plate, but her eyes drifted back to the couple at the Gryffindor table.

They were still whispering to each other without a care in the world while taking bites of their food. She could see the lovey dovey smiles they gave each other, it made her _sick_. She felt like she was going to get cavities just from looking at them.

Thank _Merlin_ , she left the great hall before they did.

When she spots them again, it's under a tree with Granger reading a book (she rolls her eyes at that) and Draco with his head in her lap and she can see that they're relaxed on a saturday afternoon. Luckily she's at a far away distance so they don't notice her as if they would. Even from where she's standing it is obvious that the both of them, especially Draco are _content._

She huffs and walks away leaving the couple to their own devices _._

_Surely his parents don't agreee with his relationship with the mudblood!_

When she brings it up to Draco that evening after everyone else has gone to bed, she almost wishes she hadn't especially when his grey eyes have gone cold after calling Granger a mudblood and his tone is icy as he tells her to never call his witch that ever again(she almost winces at that. _She_ wanted to be his witch.) and that both of his parents approve of his relationship with Hermione She almost blanches at the love sick expression that crosses his face for a moment before it's replaced with that cold look again and it's like he's seeing _right through_ her. Without another word, he walks past her to go to bed.

In that moment Pansy Parkinson _hates_ Hermione Granger with every fiber of her being.


	2. What they need

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully the chapter is self explanatory :)

If someone had told him: Draco Lucius Malfoy that he would be in a relationship with Hermione Granger, the head girl to his head boy, he would have thought they were mental. But he is in a relationship with said head girl and he couldn't be happier. He couldn't exactly pinpoint when she went from mudblood to Granger and then finally, to just being Hermione.

Living in the same space together as head boy and head girl allowed them to get know each other (although they were a bit hesitant at first) but eventually they learned some things about each other that not even their best friends knew.

Draco learned that Hermione beside a love of reading also had a love of art, and loved to draw, and hoped to one day see the famous painting: the smiling Mona Lisa by Leonardo Da Vinci that currently resides in the louvre. (He silently vowed to take her there one day, if she would let him.)

In return Hermione learned that Draco was a secret bookworm, of course she promised not to tell anyone, he _would never_ hear the end of it from the other Slytherins. Especially his best friend, Blaise Zabini.

She also learned that the young Malfoy heir was musically talented, on more than one occasion she came back to their living space and was greeted to the soft sounds classical music due to the music charms he casted.

As they spent more time together, they began to fall for each other. Althought it did take awhile for either of them confess, since the both of them were bloody stubborn (in the words of Blaise Zabini.)

In Draco, Hermione found someone who shared her love of reading (even if it is a secret), someone who she could confide her deepest hopes, and dreams. Who would help her through the nightmares, just like she helped him.

In Hermione, Draco found forgiveness, hope, a confidant, someone who could engage him in a battle of witty remarks, someone who could help keep him grounded especially when his nightmares would come with no warning and most importantly, someone who loves him with all of her heart.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> {Here is the long awaited part 2! Shout outs go to users ditte3 and BUGHEAD who wanted a part 2! Also any grammar errors I make are my own fault so I don't have a beta. Also to clear up any confusion in chapter 1: the conversation between Pansy and Draco in the Slytherin common room happened before he found out he was headboy}


	3. Sweet Tooth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Hermione discovers that her dragon and his best friend, Blaise won't stop eating her sweets from Honeydukes.

To say that Hermione Jean Granger was nervous when she met Draco's parents for the first time was the understatement of the year. She was so happy that the Malfoy matriarch was eager to accept her into the family, once she saw how happy her son was with the young witch and insisted that Hermione called her Narcissa, after she made a comment that Hermione would hopefully become Mrs Malfoy in the future. (The comment had her blushing a shade of red that almost surpassed the red hair color of the weasley family and had Draco grinning so much that his face might have been stuck that way for a while.)

But it did take her husband, Lucius Malfoy a while to warm up to her but she didn't back in the least, especially not under his scrutinizing gaze. She was a Gryffindor after all! She summoned the courage that her house was famous for and met his gaze head on until Draco called for her because he wanted to show her the library.

Unbeknownst to her, when she walked away to where Draco was Lucius smirked to himself, very glad that she passed his test and knew that his son made the right choice in finding his witch who would perfectly fit within their family.

An owl flying into the great hall and dropping off a small package is what broke Hermione out of her thoughts, after the owl ate the crumbs she offered it flew out.

She turned her attention to the package and the letter that came with it. She read the letter first.

_I thought you would enjoy a small box of chocolates from Honeydukes to help you keep your energy while you study. Don't let Draco near it._

_~Narcissa_

Hermione could feel Draco's chest vibrating with his chuckles once he read the letter after peeking at it.

"Mother doesn't trust me. Her own son." The tone in his voice wasn't hurt or sadness like she was expecting but rather playful.

Hermione turned towards him and her coffee colored eyes met his grey ones and there was amusement in his eyes. She raised an eyebrow at her love.

"You and Blaise did eat the sweets I purchased from Honeydukes that one time."

At the mention of the memory, Draco gave her a playful pout. "We said we were sorry."

"And..." he leaned in to whisper in her ear. "I did make it up to you in other ways, didn't I love?"

She giggled as her cheeks turned slightly pink from what he was saying. Oh that was most definitely true.

After she silently placed a cooling charm that would last all day with a wave of her wand so the chocolates wouldn't melt, she whispered back. "You sure did and I enjoyed it very much."

At her words, he gave her kiss that was innocent enough but still filled with passion.

* * *

 

At the Slytherin table, Pansy glared at Granger until she watched Draco kissed her and had to force herself to look away. What did he see in her?! That has been a reoccurring thought which kept her up late at night.

* * *

 

When Hermione arrived through the portal later that evening after tutoring some 1st years in the library, she was met with a all too familiar sight: Draco and his best friend, Blaise once again eating her sweets.

"DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY!"

"BLAISE ZABINI!"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> {I did some research and I learned that Draco means dragon in latin. So I thought the nickname 'her dragon' was quite fitting for Hermione to call Draco. Please leave a kudos or comment! They make my day!}


	4. Safe place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco finds comfort in his safe place after a nightmare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: there is a mention of torture in Draco's nightmare.

Nightmares were nothing to new to Draco Malfoy, he had them constantly especially after the defeat of Lord Voldemort. Normally he would place a silencing charm on his room before heading to sleep, especially since his room was right across from Hermione's since they shared a living space after finding out they were head boy and head girl. (He didn't want to bother his girlfriend)

But after a rough day of classes and practice, he was so tired that he forgot to place the silencing charm before he drifted off to sleep. His nightmare seemd so real:

_Hermione being tortured again and again with one of the unforgivable curses from his aunt while he was forced to watch. Her screams tore through him! Each a stab to his heart. He just wanted it to stop! Suddenly his aunt gave him a wicked smirk just before she shouted the words that caused fear to grip his heart._

_"Avada Kedavra!"_

_He could only shout as a green light filled the room._

_"NO!"_

Just as the word made it past his lips, he sat up panting in a cold sweat shaking.

Before he could gather his thoughts, the door to his room was opened right away and his saving grace, his angel, Hermione Granger ran in wand at the ready to fight off any intruders.

But there was no intruder, just a shaken up Draco Malfoy.

Her coffee colored eyes softened at the sight of him.

 _Her dragon_.

"Draco." The soft whisper of his name and the sound of the door closing gently behind her seemed to snap him out of his thoughts.

For a moment silence reigned.

He gulped, his throat suddenly felt dry before he spoke.

"H-Hermione...I'm so sorry. I-I should have tried to stop her! I was so afraid...please forgive me!"

Hermione's heart ached at the sight: the boy she loved with all that she had was crying so much that his body shook with his sobs.

Once she was close enough, she wrapped her arms around and he clinged to her as his sobs slowly began to cease.

She gently ran her fingers through his hair.

He still held so much guilt for what happened during the war. Especially what happened to her.

"Hermione..will you stay? Please?"

He sound so vulnerable. So _broken_.

"Of course Draco." She would have stayed regardless.

She got into the bedroom next to him and held him in her arms.

Softly telling him that it wasn't fault, how much she loved him, and that she would always be by his side.

Slowly Draco drifted off to sleep in Hermione's arms.

His safe place.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> {Thank you to everyone that has left a kudos on this story! It means a lot to me! I believe that Draco would have nightmares especially after once the war was over.}


	5. Her safe place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 to the previous chapter.

Just like Draco Malfoy, nightmares were nothing new to Hermione Granger. However unlike the nightmares that she once had as a child: monsters in her closet, under her bed, which occasionally happen after she saw a scary movie with her parents.

But after everything that happened in the second wizarding war with Lord Voldemort nightmares of a different kind plagued her mind as she slept in her own room that was right across from the mentioned prince of Slytherin, who is also her boyfriend.

The nightmare that haunted her mind was always the same:

_She laid there on the floor in Malfoy manor, just wanting the torture from Bellatrix Lestrange to end. Her arm throbbed in pain after having the word 'mudblood' carved into it._

_She let out another agonizing scream as the Cruciatus Curse hit her again and again. It felt like a million knives were stabbing her over and over._

_Her body seized up as the curse hit her again._

_Through the haze of pain she could make out the familiar platinum blonde hair and grey eyes of Draco Malfoy that were filled with regret, fear, and so much guilt._

_Suddenly, Bellatrix appeared behind him with a expression of sadistic glee._

_She saw that her wand was raised towards her._

_Just as the green light of the killing curse filled the room, she waited for it to hit her._

_But it never did._

_Draco had taken the hit from the killing curse. For her._

_She let out a strangled cry._

_"No! Draco! Draco! Wake up! Get up! Please!"_

* * *

 

Suddenly a voice rang out.

"Hermione! Wake up!"

His voice. It was pleading with her. On the verge of crying, it sounded like.

Soon, Hermione left the demons in her head and opened her eyes.

Coffee-colored eyes met the worried gaze of grey ones.

Once she realized that he was safe, alive, and most importantly here with her, she clinged to him as she wept much like he did the night before.

Through her sobs, she told him of her nightmare and of her relief when she realized that it wasn't real.

He didn't die. He was very much alive.

Draco soothed her as best as he could. He rubbed soothing circles in her back as he reassured her that he wasn't going anywhere anytime soon.

Hermione sniffled and knew that her eyes were red from crying as she looked up at him. "You promise, Draco?" She whispered as she snuggled into him after he laid next to her.

He kissed her forehead. "I promise, love. I'm not going anywhere."

She was slowly lulled back into a peaceful sleep as she listened to Draco explain about the constellation he was named after.

Hermione felt entirely safe in the safest place she could imagine: in Draco's arms.

 

 


	6. Observations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pansy makes some observations and witnesses a moment in the school library between Draco and Hermione.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> {I hope you guys enjoy this double update!}

Pansy couldn't help but notice that Draco and..Granger were basically attached at the hip: in the great hall, in the corridor, in the classes they had together -she learned this from a other slytherin girl who was eager to impress her-, and especially when they didn't have classes.

When they didn't have classes is what Pansy dreaded most, she knew that there was a chance she would run into Granger or Draco separately.

Or even worse.

She would run into both of them together or walk in on a private moment.

She hoped neither would happen, but it seemed luck wasn't on her side.

It was the latter that she happened to walk in on: a private moment between them in the school's library.

She had planned on getting some studying done for one of her tests but that was forgotten about for a moment when she saw Draco and..Granger.

Of course.

Not wanting to be seen,she quickly hid behind a row of books that was closest to the table they were sitting at, she could hear their conversation, and she was lucky that their backs were facing her.

"Happy anniversary love." She heard Draco say and she saw movement: he was obviously passing Granger whatever he got her to celebrate their..anniversary.

She could hear the obvious love and devotion that he had for the princess of Gryffindor.

She just couldn't believe it! He could do so much better.

She didn't miss Granger's reaction. "Oh Draco. You didn't have to get me anything."

"I know, but I wanted to get my witch something special." Pansy could practically see him grinning now.

Granger. Hermione Granger was his witch!

She would never get used to that.

"Go on. Open it." She heard her fellow Slytherin urge his..witch.

Pansy heard shuffling which could only mean that Granger was opening whatever Draco got her.

"Oh Draco! It's beautiful! I love it."

"Here. Let me put it on you."

"I'm more than capable of putting on a ring Draco lucius malfoy."

She could her his chuckle at her playful banter.

When she heard Granger mention a ring, Pansy froze. He couldn't be giving her _that_ ring could he?

The one that would tell her along with the rest of the wizarding world, that Granger was on her way to becoming a permanent member of the Malfoy family.

She was brought of her thoughts by Draco's teasing tone.

"Humor me, love."

"Oh alright."

She watched as Draco grabbed one of Granger's hands and slid a ring onto one of her fingers.

She hurriedly left the library, the image of the two sharing a passionate kiss burning behind her eyes.

Pansy got the answer to her question a few days later when spotted Granger, not that the other girl could see her as she was walking by. Granger had her nose in a book.

She was secretly relieved when saw no engagement ring on Granger's left hand but a different kind of ring was on the index finger of her right hand: it was clearly in the shape of a snake and it fit perfectly on her finger. It's body was a mixture of silver and green, obviously meant to represent Slytherin while it's eyes were a mixture of scarlet and gold, for Gryffindor.

A combination of both houses.

Pansy quickly walked away not knowing how to feel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> {Thanks to all of you who have left kudos on this story :) It means a lot. I must be doing something right XD I hope my description of Hermione's ring from Draco made sense!}


	7. Picnic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco surprises Hermione with a indoor picnic on a rainy day.

As Hermione Granger walked back to the dorms she shared with Draco, she played with the ring that was on the index finger of her right hand. She adored it as much she adored Draco, she never took the ring off except when she had to wash her hair.

Her dragon was more than happy to help with that. Although her hair wasn't bushy like it was when she started Hogwarts, at times it could still take awhile to style it the way she wanted it to be.

After telling the password to the portrait, it let her inside. She called out to Draco remembering earlier that he told her that he had a surprise for her once she made it back to the dorms they shared.

Eager to see what his surprise was, she called out to him. "Draco?"

His response was immediate. "In here, love."

She followed his voice to the living room area.

And there was Draco, standing by the small lit fireplace with a rose in his hand and next to him was a picnic for two.

He looked so handsome, even in just the casual clothes he was wearing.

Hermione finally found her voice, as she accepted the rose from Draco.

"What is all this?"

He gave her a grin which caused her heart to leap.

"I thought since we couldn't have our picnic outdoors, we can have it indoors."

On her way to their dorms, she heard the sound of rain and had been disappointed that their plans for a outdoor picnic had been cancelled. Until right now.

She was so touched by his thoughtful gesture that she wasted no time in giving him a passionate kiss and he wasted no time in kissing her back.

When the need for air became too much, they separated and Draco stroked her cheek gently. "Will you kiss me like that again?" He whispers.

She nods. "Yes and maybe do even more than that."

"Naughty Gryffindor." He teases making her laugh before she went to go quickly change out of her school robes.

She came back to see Draco sitting on the blanket, waiting for her paitently.

_Always the gentleman._

She sat down across from him. "You didn't have to wait for me."

"I know but I wanted to."

"Such a gentleman." She teases making him laugh before they begin to eat the food that had floated out of the basket and gently settled onto the blanket in front of them.

As they ate, Hermione couldn't help but get lost in Draco's grey eyes that were made even more prominent by the flames.

_So beautiful._

Draco was currently thinking the same thing as his girlfriend, not that she knew that.

He thought about amazing the flames seemed to make the color of her eyes much more prominent.

It wasn't an awkward silence but more of a comfortable one.

They washed down the food with pumpkin juice, soon the basket was on the counter in the kitchen and any trash they had was thrown away.

Hermione leaned forward and captured Draco's lips in another passionate kiss. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> {I really hope you guys like this one! Please leave a kudos or a comment if you want to :) }


	8. Relaxation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sweet moment between Draco and Hermione that gets a little heated.

  
It was currently Friday evening and Hermione for one was glad that she didn't have so much to do. Of course, she got her work done ahead of time.

So this meant she had the chance to relax with Draco. She wondered if he made it back to the dorms before she did. Whenever he did, he would always tease her about it.

Relaxing with Draco on a Friday evening. She couldn't think of a better way to spend her evening.

Once she made it to the head dorms, she walked in after giving the password.

As usual, Draco was there before her and he couldn't resist teasing her once she sat next to him after changing.

"Welcome back, slowpoke." He teased her after learning the muggle term from Hermione.

She playfully rolled her eyes as she began to brush her hair. "I'll come back here first, Draco."

He chuckled. "We'll see about that, love."

She winced as her hair got even more tangled.

"Let me do that for you, love."

She raised an eyebrow in a questioning manner. "You really want to?"

"Yes I do. I won't make it hurt, I promise."

She must have looked hesitant because he pecked her lips and gave her a charming smile that always made her feel as if she had butterflies in her stomach.

"You trust me, don't you love?"

"You know I do, my dragon."

Hermione shivers a little at his intense gaze.

"Merlin, I love it when you call me that."

She smirks a little, a trait she picked up from Draco.

"I know. I'll call you that whenever you want, _Draco_." She purred making him shiver now.

"Don't tempt your dragon, _Hermione_." He whispered in her ear after he removed the brush from her hair and began to smooth out the tangles she had.

_Merlin, it felt like heaven._

She had her back to his chest.

"What if I want to, Draco?"

He whispered in her again making goosebumps appear on her skin.

"Then, you'll just have to find out later."

He went back to brushing her hair as if nothing happened.

She would show her dragon a _very_ good time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> {Anyone up for Dramione smut in the next chapter? ;) }

**Author's Note:**

> {I've rediscovered my love for the Harry Potter series and I've also discovered a new found of Dramione aka Draco x Hermione! This is just a one shot but if you guys want me to expand it I will :) this was just a look at Dramione through Pansy's eyes. Any grammar errors are my own since I don't have a beta. Please leave a kudos or a comment!}


End file.
